gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rechtswesen in den Sieben Königslanden (Legenden und Überlieferungen)
"Rechtswesen in den Sieben Königslanden" (im Original: "Justice of the Seven Kingdoms") ist ein animierter Kurzfilm aus dem Legenden und Überlieferungen der vierten Staffel. Die Erzählung wird von Jerome Flynn in seiner Rolle als Bronn gesprochen. Zusammenfassung Bronn bietet seine Sicht über die fraglichen Methoden des Rechtswesens der Sieben Königslande an, einschließlich der dramatischen Urteile durch Kampf und die selten einberufenen Urteile der Sieben. Inhalt Bronn: Gerechtigkeit ist eine lustige Sache. Für die Armen ist es das, was sie am Leben hält - und hungernd; abhängig davon, wie der örtliche Lord über seine Wälder, seine Flüsse, seine Ernten denkt. Für die Reichen ist Gerechtigkeit das, was du bekommst, wenn du nicht vorsichtig oder reich genug bist. Normalerweise läuft es so ab: Du begehst ein Verbrechen und der ansässige Lord schickt seine Wachen nach dir oder die Familie deines Opfers tötet dich und die Wachen kommen stattdessen zu ihnen. Oder du hast nichts getan und die Wachen haben es trotzdem auf dich abgesehen. Wie auch immer, irgendwer wird vor den Lord gebracht und er entscheidet, was getan werden muss. Könnte ein Bußgeld sein, wenn du reich genug bist, um es zu zahlen. Ansonsten sind es die Kerker, der Henkerblock oder die Mauer. Man sollte meinen, die Meisten würden die Mauer wählen. Der Norden ist unangenehm, dunkel und kalt - aber so sind die meisten Kerker - und jeder Mann weiß, wie die Nachtwache sich ihren Namen verdient hat: Alles, was sie machen können, ist Wache halten. Ich verurteile die Männer nicht, die lieber einen schnellen Hieb wählen als ein Leben ohne seine kleinen Freuden. Wenn du in der Hauptstadt bist, ist es der Richter des Königs, der deinen Kopf holt. Anderswo im Süden ist es der Henker des ansässigen Lords. Aber im Norden macht es der Lord selbst. "Der Mann, der ein Urteil fällt, soll auch das Schwert führen", sagen sie dort oben. Klingt edel, aber wenn ich an die Lords des Nordens denke, die ich kennen gelernt habe, wollen sie einfach nicht, dass ihnen jemand den Spaß nimmt. Wenn du Pech hast und im Tal von Arryn bist, wenn du gefasst wirst, schaffst du es vielleicht niemals, bis das Urteil fällt, dank ihrer Himmelszellen. Auf einer Seite offen für einen langen Fall, mit dem Boden, der zu einem abfällt, wie die Schenkel einer Frau. Nach ein paar Tagen, so sagt man, fängt der Himmel an, nach dir zu rufen. Männer springen mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, glauben, der Wind würde sie in den Himmel aufsteigen lassen; tut er nicht. Wenn man daran denkt, dass Lord Tyrion nur eine busengeformte Wolke vom Tod entfernt war. Glücklicherweise ist er ein Hochgeborener. Wenn deine Familienehre hunderte von Jahren zurückgeht, als deine Vorfahren andere Männer härter schlugen, als sie geschlagen wurden, hast du eine andere Möglichkeit: Urteil durch Kampf. Du kämpfst entweder gegen den, der dich beschuldigt hat, oder ihr beide wählt Kämpfer, die an eurer Stelle kämpfen und die Götter werden den rechtschaffenen Mann bevorzugen... solange er auch der stärkste ist, der schnellere oder Glück hatte. Einst vor langer Zeit gab es vielleicht zwei hochgeborene Scheißer, die es aufeinander abgesehen haben und einer von ihnen war vielleicht so dumm genug, ein Urteil der Sieben zu verlangen. Genauso wie es klingt: sieben Männer gegen sieben Männer. Ist bestimmt ein großartiges Spektakel, schätze ich. Aber jeder, der schon einmal in einer Schlacht war, weiß, dass je mehr Männer beteiligt sind, je weniger Geschick gebraucht wird, desto höher ist die Chance für Unfälle. Frag nur diesen Targaryen-Prinzen, dem vor all den Jahren der Kopf von seinem Bruder eingeschlagen wurde. Und all das für irgendeinen Heckenritter. Solltest du jemals in den Sieben Königslanden verhaftet werden, erinnere dich daran, dass Gerechtigkeit beim Richter liegt. Fleh ihn um Vergebung an, bezahl ihn dafür oder bitte darum, das Schwarz zu tragen; aber erinnere dich daran, dass er sie dir nicht geben muss. Es gibt viele Lords, die glauben, Hände und Köpfe sind großartige Verzierungen für ihre Speere. Die Septone behaupten, dass Gerechtigkeit den Göttern obliegt. Nett von ihnen, dass sie es für sich behalten. Auftritte Charaktere * Tyrion Lennister * Ser Humfrey Biengraben * Ser Lyonel Baratheon * Ser Duncan der Große * Ser Willem Wyld * Prinz Maekar Targaryen * Prinz Baelor Targaryen, "Speerbrecher" Adlige Häuser * Haus Targaryen * Haus Aschfurt * Haus Baratheon * Haus Biengraben * Haus Fossowey * Haus Wyld Orte * Königsmund * Der Norden * Tal von Arryn ** Hohenehr Ereignisse * Erstes Urteil durch Kampf von Tyrion Lennister * Urteil der Sieben von Duncan dem Großen Titel * Richter des Königs Verschiedenes * Urteil durch Kampf * Urteil der Sieben en:Justice of the Seven Kingdoms pt-br:Justiça dos Sete Reinos Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen